White Lies
by baby bunnie
Summary: Serenity dresses up as a beggar and sneaks to the Earth. When she bumps into the Prince of Earth, will she be asking for more than she needs? After all, you can't control your feelings, can you? (Updated!)
1. Earth

Title: White Lies

Author: baby bunnie

Email: silvercrystal_11@hotmail.com

Chapter: 1

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon. 

Hiya ppl! I'm back! So… I hope you like this one. Don't forget to review! ^.^;;

~ * ~

The Village Square bustled as villagers shuffled from here to there. No one took notice of a young girl in rags, holding what looked like the remnants of a basket. The Princess of the Moon was visiting the planet that she has longed to see since she was a child.

Earth.

Ok. So maybe she isn't just visiting. So she ran away from her home, from her tall and elegant mother, the Queen of the Solar System. 

'I'm sure they won't be that worried. I mean, I left a note and everything!' She thought. 

Princess Serenity II was the heir to the throne of the Silver Millennium, Next Queen of the Solar System, leader of the Silver Alliance. She had long blonde hair that reached all the way to her ankles, put up in the Royal Moon Style, two buns at the top of her head, with the rest of her silky hair trailing down her back.

She also had pale, milky-white skin which she hid using the help of dirt and some of her powers. She also changed the color of her eyes, which were a light blue, to a dark sea blue. She also hid her crescent moon symbol, a symbol that symbolizes she is of Moon royalty. She often had suitors after her power and her beauty. She knew deep down that none of the Princes that has courted her had yet loved her for herself. That was the problem to being a Princess! She sighed.

Serena had used her powers to change her clothes to rags, and rubbed some dirt into her blonde hair. A basket made up of bits of twigs and leaves completed the whole look. 

She had chosen to dress up as a poor beggar girl, who looked half-starved and homeless. Actually, she was half-starved. It had been three days since she's eaten a proper meal and she was tired of staying on Earth with no friends to comfort or help when depressed. Serena couldn't teleport back to the Moon unless someone on the Moon teleports her back. 

She sighed again. That was the problem with Earth. It was the only planet in the Silver Alliance that she couldn't teleport to and fro freely. She didn't want to return anyway. She wanted to show her friends that she didn't depend on anybody to live, and she won't return until she proves her point.

All sounds suddenly dispersed and a silent hush fell upon the people. All heads turned as the sounds of hoofs clacking on the hard, cold cement became obvious to everyone listening. 

It was the Prince of the Earth, Endymion, with his four bodyguards trailing behind him. Prince Endymion stopped in front of Serena and got off his horse, a strong black stallion with a speck of white on its flank. 

Serena's eyes widened and she stood stock-still, too surprised to make a movement of any kind. The Prince had eyes that were hidden by a white mask he wore and tousled ebony hair that completed the whole royalty look. He was tall and well built, and his sword hung at his side, the cold hard steel had a mysterious shine to it that was unexplainable. His cape made a slight swishing sound as it fluttered in the cold, autumn wind. 

No one knew what the Prince truly looked like, for when he rides out to the villages, he always puts on his mask. 

Serena shivered.

"You name is…" His deep rich voice filled Serena's ears and she almost fell at his feet. 

Her dignity stopped her. 'I am the Moon Princess!' She almost blurted out but stopped herself just in time. 

"My name is Serena, your highness." She did a small curtsy. 'Darn! I knew I should have paid more attention in Amy's etiquette lessons!' She hoped she remembered most of them. 

"I see. Well, Serena… I have been told to be looking out for a girl with blonde hair and…" 

Her eyes widened and her legs chose that moment to run, and she ran. She ran past the crowd that had gathered around her and ran straight into the woods. She kept running until she tripped over a tree root and fell headfirst into a huge shrubbery that was at least eight feet in height and width. She looked up and saw a clearing among a cluster of tall redwood trees. It was quite spacious, about a half a mile in diameter. It was beautiful too. It was one of those bizarrely magical places that gives a summer's shine no matter what the season.

There must have been about ten to twenty trees surrounding the area and there were hordes of flowers nestled here and there. The wan afternoon sun gave a splash of honey light on the bare patch of field in the middle of the cluster of flowers that were nestled in the mulch. The trickle of creek water could be heard over the chirping of birds from unseen havens. 

Serena got to her feet and walked into the clearing. Mother Nature cleverly hid it, for the shrubbery was so thick that no one would realize there was a paradise garden behind it. She walked past the clusters of rosebushes, periwinkle flowers and daffodils, and many other different kind of flowers that had names unknown to mankind. 

The greenery was so beautiful and entrancing that anyone who had seen it would simply think that they had gone to heaven. The trickle of water reached her ears and she walked towards the sound. She squeezed through two oak trees and stopped in her tracks. The most beautiful scene greeted her. 

There was water trickling over the rocks that led it to the creek and small fish here and there in the water. Serena sat down and decided to take off her disguise. She concentrated for a moment and let out a breath of air. It took up a lot of energy to hold her disguise and it felt good to finally rest for a bit. She no longer looked dirty and there was the crescent moon on her forehead.

Serena had on a pale dress with gold rings at the top of her dress, where it fastens behind her back and a big bow on the back of her waist. The dress fitted her well and showed off her slim figure, enhancing her curves. If you had looked at her in the eyes, you would find that she no longer had dark blue eyes but crystal blue ones that were a shade lighter then the sky on a sunny day.

Serena stood up again and walked back into the clearing. 'This will be my hiding place from now on.' She decided. 

All of a sudden, she heard heavy footsteps coming her way. She quickly covered her crescent moon symbol but had no time to put on her dirty disguise. When she had covered her crescent moon, a golden light had shone through the trees, thus giving away where she was. The tall shrubbery parted and the footsteps got closer. She turned and ran, but someone caught her wrist. She was spun around, only to find herself looking into dark, stormy blue eyes.

"Milady, what are you doing here?" The man asked. Serena thought he looked familiar, but couldn't put her finger on it.

The man had silky ebony hair and dark blue eyes that had a feeling that its missing something. They were too cold. 

"I… I was lost… and…" Serena stuttered, not knowing what to say.

*******A bit of recapping*******

Darien was walking around the woods, looking for the girl that ran away from him. 'What did I say that made her react like that?' he thought.

All of a sudden, there was a bright golden flash that came from behind a tall shrubbery. He waited a minute, and parted the bush, just in time to see a young girl in a beautiful white dress start running in the opposite direction. He quickly ran after her, thinking that he might be able to pry out some information of where the girl was. 'Serena, her name was.' He thought.

Darien caught the girl by the wrist, and spun her around. 

"Milady, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I… I was lost…and…" the girl stuttered.

"What is your name?" Darien asked her.

"Ser… I mean… um… is that important?" Serena asked nervously. 

"Yes." Darien replied stiffly. 

Serena glared at him. 'Now what do I do? I can't tell him my real name! He'll know that I'm the moon princess! No! Wait he won't! How would he know? Tons of people are named Serenity!' Serena gulped. 'I hope!'

"Well in that case, my name is Serenity." Serena put on her I'm-just-an-innocent-person face.

Darien gave a start when he heard that name. Wasn't it the name of the Moon Princess, Serenity? 

"Serenity? Peace and tranquility? You look like you need a dose of that right now!" Darien chuckled.

Serena flushed. The nerves of that guy! She decided to suppress her anger and find out more about the man first. "What's your name then?" She asked. 

"Darien." He replied. 

"Darien…" The name rolled off her tongue. It just felt so right saying his name. "Endymion…" She said unconsciously.

Darien's eyes widened. "W-what did you say?" He took a step backward. 'How could she have known who I was?' 

"Huh? What did I say?" Serena looked at Darien. "And what's wrong with you? You look like you've been bitten by a ghost!" Serena giggled. She found out that Darien was pretty fun once you get to know him a bit.

Darien's eyebrows wrinkled and he stopped backing away. "You forgot what you said?" 

"I didn't say anything!" Serena defended herself.

Darien decided to let it drop. Since she didn't know or remember, there was no need to remind her. Darien realized that Serena was one of those carefree people who had not a care in the world. He decided that he liked her.

"Anyway, will the beautiful maiden come with me to my humble house?" He joked and held out his arm for her to take.

Serena giggled again. "Of course, Sire." 

Darien was surprised. He had not expected her to use a tone of royalty, the kind of etiquette one uses at a royal ball. He quickly recovered and turned them around and headed towards his cottage near the woods. It was right near the creek that Serena had first found and he goes there for the summer to enjoy the view. 

Serena gasped as she recognized the creek. "You live here?" She asked incredulously.

"Yep!" Darien answered.

Serena smiled a soft smile. "This is a nice place to live. I can't wait to see what your house looks like."

Darien stared at her. She seemed so familiar. He wondered if she was noble. From the looks of her dress, it seemed so… but then again, looks can be deceiving. 'And what about that flash of light?' The questions continued swarming in his head as one question led to another. 

Darien was so busy thinking that he didn't notice his female companion untangle their arms and started lagging behind. 

"Darien…" Serena's desperate moan brought him back to reality. He finally realized that Serena was a few feet behind him. He turned around.

"What's wrong Sere?" Darien asked, unconsciously creating a nickname for the blonde.

"I don't feel so good…" Serena stopped. 

Darien hurried to her side. He put the palm of his hand on her forehead. There was no fever. 

"Sere…" He murmured and put a hand on her bare shoulder. Serena shivered at his touch but did nothing. She knew what was wrong with her. She hadn't eaten for days! But Darien couldn't know that! He would start asking questions because of the way she was dressed and… there would be total chaos!

She couldn't help it but watch the world before her start to spin. She put a hand to her head and fell to her knees with a cry. 

"Sere!"

As the darkness started to close around her, she cried out something that came to her mind, something that scared Darien out of his wits

"By the power of the Moon, heiress to the throne, I, Princess Serenity call…" The unfinished sentence hung in the atmosphere as Serena slipped into unconsciousness.

"Princess…?!" 


	2. One Incident After Another

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. 

White Lies

The warm liquid flowed down her dry throat. It tasted like honey, but not quite. She opened her eyes slowly as fuzzy images cleared up and she could distinguish the objects around the small room she was in. 

Serena looked around the room. It was simple enough, but there was a mysterious air to it that makes the room more than what it seems. There was a window to the left of her that was decorated with simple, but yet, pretty curtains. To her right, there was a wooden door; she guessed that it probably led to the living room. Surprisingly, there were very few pictures hanging on the wall. The paintings that were on the wall were mostly abstract drawings of objects. A small lamp was sitting on a wooden night table beside her bed and a dull, yellow light protruded from it, spreading itself around the room. 

Serena looked up to see her savior and was not surprised. The same ebony bangs brushing the same cerulean eyes, and the gentle smile that she could never forget.

Darien.

He gently brushed back wisps of stray hair from her face. "You're awake."

Serena could say nothing but nod.

"Need anything?" He asked her.

"Not really." Her hands shot up to her mouth. Serena was taken aback by her voice. Her usually soft voice was gone, replaced by an old, croaky, dry sound that was totally unexpected. 

Darien chuckled. "Don't worry. You're just not used to talking after not saying anything for so long."

Serena slowly lowered her hand. "How long was I asleep?" Her voice wasn't getting any better.

"About two days." He replied. "I was getting worried."

At those words, her eyes widened. "You were?" 

Darien blushed. Serena giggled.

"What's so funny?" he blurted.

"You're blushing!" she giggled even more.

That remark just made Darien worse and Serena couldn't stop her case of giggles. 

"Y-you better finish this up before it gets cold." He tried to change the subject.

Serena stopped her giggling. "'Kay. I'm really hungry anyway."

She sat up, with a little help from Darien, and started the sipping the soup slowly. The warm liquid filled her up and replaced her strength and spirit until she decided to get out of bed. Darien objected, though

"You should rest a little bit more. You're not strong enough to get up and walk around!"

"Make me!" 

Serena slowly stood up and walked around the room. Even though she wobbled a little, she stayed on her feet, with a little help from Darien. "See? There!"

Darien sighed. "Where do you want to go?" 

"The place you found me. The garden."

Everything still looked the same in the garden. The different kinds of flowers and vines were still there, the creek at the same place. 'I hope the Prince don't find me here.' Serena prayed silently.

'What is the little bunny thinking?' Darien wondered.

"Darien." 

Her voice startled him and he snapped out of his thoughts. 

"Yes?"

"Let's go over there." She pointed to big patch of bare earth with just a sprinkle of soft green grass here and there. Darien agreed and nodded his head.

The two sat down with a little help from Darien. The patch of grass-dirt was facing the creek and, beyond it, small patches of flowers here and there. Above the patch was what you could call a tree dome. Three or four redwood trees, with their leaves and branches spread out, covered most of the sky, leaving you with only a few patches of sunlight that shone through the many leaves. It was a shady area all right, and if you lied down right then, you could see the many different formations of big, white, puffy clouds. 

"So, Serena. Tell me about yourself. Are you a princess of some kind?" Darien studied her face closely, trying to find any clue or hint that will give him answer to the strange things she said a couple of days ago.

For a moment, he thought there was a flash of surprise and horror flick across her features but then, it was gone. 

True, Serena was very shocked and she was also quite worried. She didn't know why and how Darien could think, or know, that she was a princess. But being a princess for sixteen years has given her enough times to practice hiding her emotions and that's what she did. 

"What makes you think that I'm a princess?" She asked as calmly as she could.

Darien wasn't really expecting this question and wasn't prepared for it. "N-nothing. I mean… you said those words…" He quickly covered up his mouth. 

'Great job, you idiot!' his subconscious scolded.

'YOU. Shut up.' He thought to his subconscious. 'Stop being so irony.'

'Me? You're the one who almost told her. Besides, she was probably just citing something out of a show or book or something.' His subconscious retorted.

Serena frowned. "What? What words?"

Darien shook his head quickly. "Nothing. I was just thinking about the way you were dressed and…" he trailed off.

'You're way too good at this stuff, aren't you? Huh, Prince Endymion of Earth?' his subconscious started tease him again.

'Shut up! And I thought I told you to quit on the irony stuff!' Darien was getting annoyed.

'If I'm being irony, then you are too, and also, if you're telling me to shut up, you're telling yourself to shut up! Because I'm you and you're me, so we're pretty much the same person. You're crazy, talking to yourself like that.'

'Huh?'

'Let's test your IQ, shall we?'

'All right. We'll see who's smarter.'

'All right. Here goes! How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?'

"WHAT?!"

"What?" Serena was surprised by the sudden outburst of the dark-haired man. 

Darien's hand shot up to his mouth. He blushed. 

'That hand of yours has a problem, doesn't it? I mean, it just keeps shooting up to your mouth. Maybe you should press it down, and you know, start looking weird.' His subconscious started teasing him again.

'Didn't I tell you to shut up?'

'Didn't I tell you that you're telling yourself to shut up?' 

'Argh!'

'Argh!'

'Stop copying me!'

'Stop copying me!'

'I mean it.'

'I mean-- you really have a low IQ, you know that?'

'What do you mean?'

'You couldn't even answer my "How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?" question.'

'How am I supposed to know?'

'Well, according to calculus, the amount of wood that a wood chuck chucks is a--'

'Ok. Forget I ever asked.'

"Darien!"

"Yes?"

"You okay?" Serena was getting concerned.

"Yes. I'm fine. Sorry about that."

"That's okay." It was obvious, though, that she was still worried.

"So, where are you from?" Darien asked.

"Um… I'd rather not talk about it." Serena said nervously.

"Yea, sure." 

'Well it wasn't a lie!' Serena thought nervously. "Where are you from?" She asked him.

"Me? I'm from The Sacred City, you know, where the palace is?"

Serena's eyes widened. "You're royal?" She whispered.

This comment startled Darien. "N-no. I just live there, like the villagers." He answered quickly.

"Oh."

Darien chuckled nervously. "Huh, why would you think I'm royal?"

"Well, for one thing, you remind me of someone--" She turned and looked at him.

Darien tensed when Serena said that for he was worried that she would find out who he really was.

"Someone… but I can't quite put my finger on it." Serena continued to look at him, as if that will help her remember.

Darien relaxed, but tensed again when he realised that she was still staring at him.

"What?" he asked, almost too nervously.

"Nothing." Serena turned away. 

For a moment, there was silence, until Darien said something that surprised Serena, in a way.

"So, Serena, do you consider us as friends?"

Serena's head shot up. "What?"

Darien repeated his question.

"Yes, I guess, that is, if you want to be friends."

"Yeah, sure." Darien agreed.

"So, how long have you been here?" 

"Been where?"

"Here, the Sacred City and that area around it."

"Oh… just a few days."

"Really? Were you lost before?"

"Yes." Serena replied hesitantly.

"Do you know what you passed out that day, Sere?"

"Um… hunger?" Serena smiled nervously.

Darien, though, had a serious look on his face. "You could have died, you know, Sere?"

Serena lowered her head. "I-I'm sorry… I just couldn't find any food and I didn't have… um… what do you call those paper things you use to trade for food?"

Darien looked at her strangely. "You mean paper bills?"

"Yea… sorry… I lost myself, you see, where I come from, there's a big test thing next week and everyone's cramming stuff into their brains." Serena chuckled nervously. "Heh… Heh… sorry."

"O-kay… well, where are you from? I mean, how can you forget what money's called?" Darien was still suspicious.

"I really don't want to talk about it, Darien."

"Oh… okay. Sorry about that, I forgot."

"That's okay."

There was another moment of silence between the two. 

"Hey, how 'bout I take you into the Sacred City and show you around?" Darien asked.

"That'd be great! If you don't mind, Dare."

"No, not at all." 

"Great! When do you want to go?" Serena asked enthuasically.

"Whenever you're ready, Madame."

Serena giggled. "Let's go tomorrow."

"Great! So it's all planned?"

"Yep!" Serena got up, with a little help from Darien, and the two headed back in to get ready for the next day.

~ Next day ~

"Whoo! That was fun, but I'm glad to be back here." Serena sat down slowly on a couch.

"Yea. Are you feeling okay? You look a little pale." Darien noticed.

"No, no, I'm fine! Just a little tired, that's all." She giggled nervously.

"Well, you should rest a bit." Darien stood up. "Do you need me to help you?" 

"No, I'll be fine." Serena stood up too. "I think I'll go take a shower, if you don't mind, that is."

"No! Go ahead! I'll cook us some dinner." Darien walked towards the kitchen.

"Great!" 

~ 

After her refreshing shower, Serena decided to take a stroll in the garden. She left a note telling Darien where she's going and left by the back door.

Stretching her arms, Serena yawned and instantly covered her mouth. Hearing a noise, she turned around, realising that it was just a squirrel. All of a sudden, she heard footsteps coming her way. In her hurry, she stood up and ran, as a wave of dizziness washed over her. She accidentally tripped on a pebble and fell down, hitting her head on a boulder-sized rock jutting out of the ground. The last thing she saw was Darien's frantic face as he found her. She murmured some words that she was taught to say in a time of danger unconsciously and then… darkness.

~

Not hearing any sounds from Serena, he decided to check on her in her room. Knocking on the door, he received no sounds. Concerned, he pushed the door open and saw no one in the room. Worried now, he checked on the bathroom to make sure it was empty and searched her room again. He found a note taped to her dresser explaining where she was.

Deciding to check on her, he walked out of the little cottage-like house and hurried towards the garden. He walked over to the creek and checked there first. Darien saw her stand up as he neared, with a frantic look on her face, so he started running towards her. Serena, though, started running and Darien watched in horror as she tripped on something and hit her head in a rock. 

He started running towards her and again, as he reached her and held her up, she muttered those same words that terrified him four days ago. 

"By the power of the Moon, heiress to the throne, I, Princess Serenity call…" She slipped into unconsciousness. Does anyone have good ideas about how I should continue this story? If you do, mail me or tell me when you review. Review! 


	3. Preparation for Earth

Disclaimer: Never owned it, never will.

Title: White Lies

Chapter: Three

Author: baby bunnie

Genre: Romance

Rating: PG-13

Chapter Three

Serena turned around as the thick woollen blankets tangled up her arms and legs. She felt a throbbing pain in her head as she struggled to open her eyes. She realized that there was someone sitting beside her. A name popped out from the back of her mind. 

"Are you awake?"

Her hand reached up towards her head to try to stop the pain but was quickly pressed down by the person.

"No don't. The Healers just bandaged your head and stopped the bleeding." The man said.

"Darien?" Serena opened an eye.

"Y-- I mean, excuse me?" The man seemed familiar to Serena.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Serena opened her eyes.

"I am Prince Endymion of Earth, and you are in the Palace of Earth." The Prince answered.

"Oh." She closed her eyes. "WHAT?!" Serena shot up but quickly laid down when her head started throbbing.

"Relax. I--" Endymion was cut off.

"What am I doing here? How did I get here? Where's Darien? What's--" Serena stopped as she realized that she was in the Palace of Earth.

Prince Endymion chuckled. "This Darien you speak of, what does he look like?"

"Um… he has deep blue eyes, he is about six feet or so, and he has really beautiful, rich, ebony hair." Serena mentally slapped herself and blushed. 'Oh my god. How embarrassing!' She thought.

Endymion's eyebrows shot up. 'Wow. I didn't know that she got such a good look at me…' He blushed. "Hmmm… would you like to tell me where you last saw him? Maybe we can go look for him, Miss…" Endymion realized that he hadn't even known her last name, and they had known each other for almost a week. Well, he had known her.

"Serena." She said.

"Don't you have a last name?" Endymion asked, curious.

"Last name?" Serena frowned. 'I think Amy said something about last names. Oh yeah! Terrans have another name, don't they?' She thought and started panicking. 'Tsuki no… Tsukino!' Her eyes lit up. "Tsukino. Serena Tsukino." She smiled but then grimaced as her headache returned. 

"Serena Tsukino. All right, Ms. Tsukino. Why don't you rest for a few days and then we can go look for your Darien." Endymion didn't notice his slip of tongue, but Serena did. 

'My Darien…' She blushed again. 'Darien… What's wrong with me? Why can't I stop thinking about him?'

~

The Moon Palace was in a frenzy. If word got out that the Moon Princess was missing, the people would panic.

"Luna! We've searched all the planets, inner and outer, but she just isn't anywhere to be found!" Artemis sighed. He shook out his sleek, white fur and stamped his feet in frustration. 

"Yes, Artemis. The Queen is worried sick." Luna replied, frowning. "Where could she have gone?" She smoothed down her black coat. 

"Serenity… where are you?" Artemis looked towards the sky.

Luna's ruby red eyes searched the endless night sky and settled on a distant blue orb. The only planet that hasn't been searched. 

"That's it!" Luna jumped up. Artemis screeched. 

"Luna! Try not to scare my poor hairs the next time you scream." Artemis grouched. 

"Artemis! Come on! We've got to go to the Queen! I know where the Princess is!" Luna bit Artemis on the tail and started dragging him.

"Okay, okay. I can walk, you kn-- you know where she is?" Artemis snapped around and raced towards the palace gates. "Come on, Luna!" 

Luna shook her head and ran after him.

~

"Is everything ready you guys?" A tall brunette asked.

"Yes!" A young girl with short, blue hair confirmed.

"Great! I hope we'll find Rena. I miss her." A girl with waist-length blonde hair said.

"We'll find her." Another girl with dark eyes and raven hair said confidently and stepped into the teleporter. 

~

Prince Endymion knocked on the door. "Ms. Tsukino?"

Silence. 

He knocked again. "Serena?" 

Silence.

"I'm coming in." Endymion called as he opened the door. He stopped as he took in the heart-stopping scene before him. His blonde angel had her hair down and was piled in a golden pool around her frail body, some of it trailing down the bed and touching the floor. The blankets and sheets were kicked off and were in a heap on the marble floor, and Serena was hunched over as if trying to penetrate the cold. 

The windows were open and a breeze was filling the air. The silky, white curtains lifted and one could just barely catch a glimpse of the blue sky outside. 

Endymion walked over to the bed and sat down on the bedside. He slowly moved over and reached for the blankets and pulled them over Serena's body. 

'She looks so… peaceful… serene, even.' He thought.

"Darien… Please don't…" She whispered in her sleep.

Endymion cocked his head. 'What was that all about?' He thought quietly as he left the room.

Okay I know that was too short for yours and my own good, I'm really really sorry about the late update. I've been really sick and am still recovering, and I've missed most of my final exams and I have to make up for them, so I have been studying really hard. I'll understand if you don't want to review me because of my long delay, or if you've forgotten that this story existed… ^^;; But, it would really gimme a boost if you guys could review me. To make up for the late chappie, I'll update next week, again. Promise. I already have the chapter done. Thanks! 


	4. Arrival of the Senshi

Disclaimer: IDOSM

White Lies

Chapter 4

It had almost been a week since Serena's incident and she was getting very impatient with the mysterious Prince. It seemed to her that the mask he wears was glued to his face. She has never seen him without it. Also, she wanted to get back to Darien. She was almost certain that he was worried over her sudden disappearance. 

Lucky for the Prince, it seemed that Serena didn't remember about seeing Darien before passing out. He too, was wondering how to explain to her if she ever finds out his secret. 

"Serena?" Endymion knocked on her door.

"Yes?" 

"Are you ready?"

"Yes. I'll be out in a moment." She replied.

"I'll be waiting at the front gates."

"I'll be there!"

Endymion sighed and walked towards the palace gates. It had been so long since he has taken off his mask. He had been wearing it almost 24/7, since Serena was always there, he had to keep his policy of 'No showing his true look before common villagers.' Besides, he wasn't sure how to get Darien to be there the same time as Prince Endymion. He sighed again. This was getting preposterous. 

Serena plopped down on the big, soft bed provided. She missed her Mother, her protectors, everything about home. 'I mean, I like Darien and the Earth, but it's not the same… Oh well! I'm going home today anyway.' She thought. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. 

"What am I doing? Endymion is waiting for me at the gates!" She scolded herself. Standing up, she smoothed down her white dress that she was wearing the first day. She was thinking of sneaking into the palace unsuspected and to avoid her Mother and the Senshi at all costs. 'Wonder how I'm going to escape Endymion ad Darien…" She frowned at the thought. She let out a breath. 'Here goes nothing!' She stepped out into the hallways. 

~

"Um… Amy? Where exactly are we? Heh…heh…"

"We are precisely 12, 978 miles away from destination." The Mercurian Princess reported. 

Mina looked at her quizzically. "How far is that?" 

"It should take about half an hour or so to get there." Amy couldn't help but crack a smile at the bubbly Venusian Princess.

"Great! So we get there, grab Sere, and drag her back. Right?" Lita plopped down on the soft, sinkable couch.

"Uh-uh-uh." Raye wagged a finger at the Jovian Princess. "You forgot one thing! We have to **FIND** Meatball Head first." 

"You Martians never forget a thing, do you?" Lita grinned.

"Nope! It's our speciality." Raye flipped her dark hair over her shoulder.

Mina giggled and Amy looked up from a book. 

"What's so funny?" She piped.

"Nothing!" Mina giggled.

Raye rolled her eyes and Lita conked her head in desperation. Amy raised an eyebrow. 

"Interesting behavior." She muttered and lowered her head back in to her Calculus book.

~

"Can you ride, Serena?" Endymion asked her.

"No." 

"I suppose you wouldn't mind sharing a horse then?" He smiled at her.

Serena blushed. "Of course," She whispered.

Endymion adjusted his mask and helped Serena on the stallion. He then climbed up behind her and grabbed the reins, using the side of both arms to steady her if she should fall. When they started into a slow trot, Serena tried to sit up straight and not crash into the Prince. That idea was diminished when they kicked into a gallop and she was roughly thrown against the Prince's chest. Then, she felt the Prince's arm wind itself around her waist and she immediately stiffened. Her cheeks grew hot and she quickly shook her head to try to collect herself together. No use. She felt she was melting in his strong arms.

Endymion felt the young girl's lithe body thrown against himself and quickly encircled one arm around her waist to support her, while using the other arm to maneuver the horse. Taking his eyes off the road for a moment to see how she's doing, only to see her red-hot face. He chuckled inwardly and shook his head. It's strange, really, that if he did this to any other girl, they are probably all in the process of fainting by now. This girl, by far, was the only one who has remained in her position, only with a slight tint of red on her cheeks. 

Looking up, he saw that they had nearly reached the place where he found Serena. Slowing the horse down to a steady trot, he led them into the clearing of flowers. "This is it, right?" He asked.

"Yes." Serena quickly shot up and jumped down the horse, not caring if she almost sprained her ankle. "Thank you for taking care of me." She said politely.

He nodded in reply. "Take care of yourself, and be careful next time." Quickly he turned and galloped away until he reached a small shrubbery. Securing the horse next to a tree, he jumped down and grabbed the sack of clothes that he had attached beside the saddle. He changed into the common clothes and took off the mask. Flinging the armour into the sack, he re-fastened it onto the saddle and brushed a hand through his hair. Cutting straight through the bushes and flowers, he reached the little cottage right before Serena did. Unlocking the back door quietly, he slipped in and plopped onto the little couch and quickly prepared a cup of tea. Went into the bathroom and messed up his hair, un-straightened his shirt, and laid down on the small couch with his feet propped up on the other end, trying his best to look worried and tired.

A little while later, he heard a knock on the front door and shot up from the couch. 'My god she's fast!' He thought. 

Making sure he looked his worst, he sauntered over to the door and pulled it open. Pretending to be shocked, he stood as still as possible. Serena, who was really shocked at his appearance, jumped right on him and hugged him tight. 

"S-serena?"

Serena could only nod. She couldn't believe that only a few days away, Darien had managed to make himself look so… bedraggled. "Dear Selene, you look horrible! What the hell happened to your hair?" She muttered and pulled him over to the bathroom. Poor Darien, he had forgotten that women always treasure the hair. Grabbing the wooden comb on the counter, she ran it through his hair profusely. "What happened to you?" She shook her head.

"What happened to YOU?" Darien pretended to be upset. "I looked everywhere and couldn't find you. I was so worried that you left without telling me or if you were hurt or something." 

"I-I'm sorry. I was um… there was an emergency back home and I had to go for a while." She lied. Serena decided not to tell Darien about the Prince of Earth and her small incident, but unknown to her, Darien was a bit unhappy about her lie.

'Why is she lying? What's wrong with meeting me?' He frowned inwardly but was quickly interrupted but the painful tug in his hair. "Owwwwww!!!! That hurt!" He yelled. 'I guess I messed up my hair to much…'

"Well, your hair looked like it hadn't be brushed for months!" Serena scolded. "There! That's done." She stood back and admired her handiwork. Realizing what she just did, she blushed and turned away. "Why don't we go out into the garden and you can tell me what you've been doing." She said and walked out of the bathroom and towards the front door. Darien followed her, amused by her actions.

Serena pulled the door open and walked silently towards the garden, closely followed by Darien. Straightening his shirt, he increased his pace until he caught up with the blonde and slowed down beside her. 

"Darien?"

"Yes?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"No."

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes."

"Have you met the Prince of Earth before?"

This question startled him and he paused, thinking about the possible answers. "Yes."

Serena frowned. "How?" She asked.

"Everyone's seen him. He inspects the streets and makes sure the villagers are doing well. He doesn't rely on some of the guards. They can be pigs." He grinned to himself.

"What's so funny?" Serena asked, noticing the smile on his face. 

"Nothing."

"Well, have you seen him without his mask?"

Darien stopped. "No."

"I see." Serena sighed inwardly.

"Why?"

"No reason." And that ended the conversation.

~

"Amy!" Mina whined. "My feet hurt."

"Oh Mina, hang in there." Lita smiled pitifully at her.

"Oh leave her! You're waaaay to soft on her!" Raye said.

"Raaaaaaye!!! You're soooooo meeean!" Mina moaned.

"Why don't we rest here for awhile?" Amy smiled at Mina and sat down on the soft, grassy ground.

"Yay! You're the best Amy!" Mina stuck her tongue out at Raye.

  
"If Sere were here, I bet you'll be teasing her, Raye." Lita said.

"Yup! Mina is my second candidate." She grinned at Lita. 

"Do you guys hear that?" Amy closed her book and took off her reading glasses.

"Hear what?" 

"Listen!"

Close-by, they heard soft voice, as if discussing an important business matter. 

"Over here!" Lita waved the other over to the small bush the separated them from the voices. Silently parting the bushes, four faces peeked out from the green wall. Four gasps were heard. Fours pairs of eyes grew big. Four blurs of different colors flew out from their hiding place and towards the young girl and young man talking. They had stopped now, and were walking in silence. Hearing the gasps, they looked up. Serena's eyes grew large and she took a step back.

"NOOOO! DON'T! PLEASE!" She yelled but it was too late.

Four voices chanted together. "Greetings, Princess Serenity. We have come to escort your Royal Highness back to the Moon." 

The sentence hung in the cold autumn air as all things froze. 

There! I promised, and it's out! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's still not as long as the first one, but it's the best I could do in one week. I am mostly feeling better now, and the next chapter will be out in about two weeks or so… depending on the reviews. * hint * * hint * 


	5. Feelings of Love?

Disclaimer: IDOSM

White Lies

Chapter 5- Feelings of…Love?

Let's recap a bit:

"Greetings, Princess Serenity. We have come to escort your Royal Highness back to the Moon." 

The sentence hung in the cold autumn air as all things froze.

Serena froze and she felt Darien stiffen with shock. 

"Serenity!" Mina grinned as she leapt up from the formal greeting. "Where have you been? Haven't even bothered to contact us, have you? The Queen's worried sick! If it weren't for Luna for thinking of Earth, who knows what could have happened. Rumors about you being kidnapped… Do you know how hard it has been to keep the people from snooping into the info? And everyone wants to know where you are, considering you always visits the villages and the people and…" Mina listed everything as she bubbled on.

Raye and Lita snickered at the bubbly Venusian Princess. Only Amy seemed to remain serious as she slowly got up from her greeting position. 

"Serenity, please come with us back home. The Queen is anxiously waiting for our news." She said and put a hand on her shoulder. Serena felt waves of energy overcome her and a silver aura surrounded her body. She closed her eyes as the familiar feeling of the symbol of the Moon flared on her forehead. Her eyes shot open and she shook off Amy's hand.

Shaking her head furiously, she faced Darien, pleading with her eyes for him to help. Darien turned and looked at her with obvious betrayal in his eyes. 

"I am very sorry, your Highness. I…didn't know. Forgive me. I will leave you and your subjects alone now." Darien bowed, and without another word, he turned and walked away from her. 

"No! Darien! You don't understand! I-It's not what you think!" Serena ignored the hot tears trailing down her cheeks. "Please don't leave!" 

Darien stopped. "Your highness, if you will excuse me please."

Serena could only whisper the words. "Very well. If you insist…"

Darien bowed his head in a sign of respect and walked away.

The Senshi looked at their Princess in confuse. "Serenity, come on! He's gone now, so let's go."

"No!" Serenity screamed. "I'm sorry… I can't go home. Not yet. I have things to clear up, then, I will go with you. But for now, please, leave me be." Turning around, she ran in the direction Darien had taken off. 

Amy looked on at the Princess with sad, dark blue eyes. "Let her go. We'll tell Queen Serenity of the happenings and she will understand. We at least know that she's safe for now." 

The rest of the Senshi nodded in approval. 

~

Queen Serenity sighed. It had been two days since the Senshi had gone to search for her only daughter. She was worried. 

'Maybe I should have asked Luna and Artemis to go with them. They are but only eighteen…'

The wooden door open a crack and a sleek black cat trotted in. 

"Your Majesty, worrying over the Senshi again?" Luna shook out her fur.

The Queen smiled tiredly. "Oh Luna. I hope they are all right."

"I think they will be, your Majesty. That with Mina's unconfined enthusiasm of seeing the Princess again." Luna smiled. 

The Queen chuckled at the mention of Mina's name. "She is quite like Serenity, is she not?" 

"Yes, quite." Luna answered.

"Might she even be on Earth? What if she accidentally travelled somewhere else and couldn't come back?" Queen Serenity said panickly.

"No. I do not think Serenity will do something as stupid as that. Do you not remember, my Queen, that when she was but a child, it was always after staring at the Earth from the After Meal to the Sparkling Darkness did she fall asleep. It was always the Earth this, the Earth that." Luna grinned at the memories of the Princess as a child.

"Yes, I do remember Luna. She was quite a handful that she was." 

"Well, you look tired, your Majesty. Please, some rest will do good." Luna started walking out the door.

"Yes, thank you, Luna. Remember, Serenity will always be your Mistress. You must protect her, no matter what." Queen Serenity sighed again as she laid down.

Luna frowned. "Of course, your Majesty, but why do you mention?"

"You will know when the time is right." 

"Of course." Luna trotted out of the room. 

~

Darien sighed as he sat down on a rock. 'She's a Princess? Not to mention a Lunarian…' The wind ruffled his ebony locks as he looked up towards the sky. "Why do I regret walking away? Why?"

"Why does she mean this much to me?" 

"Why do I want her to stay so much?"

"Why does it hurt so much to walk away?"

__

The answer is right in front of you…

Darien looked up, startled. "Tranquility?" He whispered, ready to believe the impossible.

__

Endymion… the answer will come to you soon. Always believe the impossible… Endymion…

"Tran…" he whispered "Tran!!!!" Endymion yelled. The wind echoed back. 

__

Tran… Tran… 

The voice was gone, only the sound of wind whistling in the trees was heard. Darien looked up to the sounds of frantic footsteps. A blur of yellowish blonde flew into Darien, tackling him and pinning him down.

"What the hell?!" He cursed.

The young Princess grabbed his shirt and buried her face in it. "I'm sorry…" She mumbled.

Darien looked down into a mass of blonde. Slowly getting up, with Serenity on his lap, he gently pushed her off. Serenity looked into his eyes, and that's when he noticed her sweet, innocent eyes, always so carefree and bright. And the strongest emotion in those clear, blue orbs right then, was guilt. And… for a moment, Darien thought he saw a spark of love. Then, it was gone. 

__

Always believe the impossible… Endymion…

"I… love you…?" He whispered unconsciously. 

Serenity's eyes widened. 'He does love me…' 

Darien stared into Serenity's eyes again. It finally struck him head on. He was head over heels in love with the Moon Princess. There was nothing to be done. And nothing can ever change that.

Thanks for pointing out the spelling errors, Munchies. They're fixed now. Ran-chan, I do too go to ASMR. I'll talk to you later. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it and am glad that you like this story. (Trust me, there'll be fluff in later chaps!) I'm also opening up my mailing list again. If you want to be on it, just tell me when you review and leave your e-mail. Please review, it might help me get rid of a minor writer's block.


	6. Preparations for the Moon

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is owned by the great Naoko Takeuchi, TOEI animation, DIC, and other rich companies. So don't sue. I'm poor enough.

White Lies

Chapter Six: 

Let's recap a bit:

Darien stared into Serenity's eyes again. It finally struck him head on. He was head over heels in love with the Moon Princess. There was nothing to be done. And nothing can ever change that.

"Serenity… you're the Moon Princess, you shouldn't be here. Go." Darien loosened his hold on her and looked away awkwardly. 

Serenity frowned. "No. I like it here with you. I'm not leaving." 

Darien sighed. "Listen… I…"

"What?"

"I don't think you should be here…"

"Why?"

"Because it's not right for you…"

"Why do you keep pushing me away?" She half-yelled.

Darien gave a start. "I'm pushing you away? You're the one who lied to me in the first place! You're the one who kept your identity from me, didn't you?"

"It was just because I wanted you to treat me as an equal, not like you're some kind off humble servant to me!" She snapped.

"Oh? Well, you're a Lunarian Princess, and your rank is so much higher than mine. How do you expect me to react?" He snarled at her.

"You arrogant jerk!" Serenity screamed. "Can't you see that I'm falling in love with you?!" 

Upon hearing those words, Darien swore that he had died and gone to heaven. "W-what?" He whispered, not daring to believe his ears.

Serenity bit her lips and sniffed, half-blushing, half-crying. "I'm sorry if you already have someone you love…" Fresh, hot tears trailed down her cheeks. 

Darien reached forward and gently brushed away the tears, circling his other arm around her waist and bringing her close. "Actually, I…" He paused and leaned down, hot breath stinging her cheeks. "Don't." The last word came out as a whisper, and he slowly pressed his lips onto hers, cradling her face in his hand. Serenity whimpered. Resisting the temptation for more, Darien pulled back almost immediately. She looked up into his eyes and sighed inaudibly. 

"This isn't right Serenity. You're the Moon Princess…" Darien sighed inwardly. 'If only she was an ordinary Princess, we might have a chance at being together…' 

"But Darien… I don't care what they think. I just know I want to be with you."

"It's not the problem of what they think Serenity. It's the problem of how the Earth and the Moon were never on the right terms!"

"I'll just sneak to Earth and-"

"No!" Darien said firmly. "You should go back tomorrow, to the Moon." 

Serenity pouted. "But I…"

Darien looked away. "You're going back tomorrow and that's that."

"I… oh, all right." Serenity admitted defeat.

"Good."

"Darien… I feel like you're hiding something from me." She frowned.

Darien pressed down an urge to gasp as his stomach did a flip-flop. "Come on Serenity, let's get you back home. I want you to get a good night's sleep if you're going back tomorrow.

Serenity sighed. 'He'll tell me in time… when he's ready.' She thought quietly, and got up to follow the Prince.

~

Queen Serenity stared out her bedroom window and sighed. 

The smooth crystal door opened silently. 

"Any news Luna?" She asked without turning around.

Luna smiled. She was used to the Queen's amazing senses. "Princess Serenity has contacted us, Your Majesty."

Queen Serenity whipped around, eyes wide and watery. "What did she say?"

"She's ready to come home now. But you'll have to give her one day." Luna swished her tail in pleasure. 'This is great! The Queen will be so pleased!'

"Is that it?" The tone in the Queen's voice startled Luna.

"Yes, were you hoping for something else, Your Majesty?" 

"No, no." The Queen replied in a distracted voice. "You may leave now Luna."

"Very well, Your Majesty."

~ Flashback ~

"Darien, I have to contact the Senshi. Do you mind?" Serenity asked.

"No, no. Go ahead." Darien smiled and left the room.

"Thanks." She said as Darien closed the door behind her.

Darien walked out the back door to the Garden. He sat down on a flat rock and sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. 'Does she know?' He wondered. 'She will find out who I really am… soon… I will tell her soon…' He closed his eyes and took in a breath of fresh air. Opening his eyes, he stood up and headed back in.

~

"Mina!" Serenity giggled.

The blonde Princess stared at giggling face in the communicator. "Serenity? Serenity!" She gasped and grasped at the communicator as if it was her life.

"Mina…" She shook her head. "Calm down."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! Serenity, we haven't talked in AGES! I miss you so much! How have you been?" Mina babbled.

Serenity giggled. "I'm fine. I need to tell you something though."

Mina tried to put on a serious face. "What is it Serenity?"

"I'm going back tomorrow!" She said, feeling somewhat bittersweet.

"You are? That's great Serenity! I'll inform the Queen immediately. She'll be quite pleased, I should think." Mina beamed at her.

Serenity smiled sadly. "Yes, I suppose so…"

"Princess, what happened to that guy you were with?"

She sighed. "He… left." 

"I bet you're in love with him aren't you?" Mina said seriously.

Serenity looked up and nodded slightly. "Leave it to the Senshi of Love to figure that out…" She muttered.

Mina smiled. "Come on… anyone could've figured it out. It was so obvious!"

"Was it?"

"Yes, now what are you going to do?" 

"I… don't know."

"How do you feel towards him?"

Serenity stared. "What do you… I love him, of course." 

"Well, how much?"

"A lot."

"In such a short time?"

"I don't know."

Mina sighed. "All right… let's try some other time."

Serenity wrinkled her brows in confusion. 'What was Mina trying to do?' She wondered silently. 

"We'll be waiting for your arrival tomorrow, Princess. Would you like to talk to the Queen?" Mina asked.

"No, no, that's not necessary. I will be there tomorrow, and then we can talk." She smiled. "Is Mother all right? She hasn't been worrying herself has she?" 

"She's… fine. You did get us all worried though, don't ever do that again!" Mina grinned. "See you soon!" She clicked off the communicator.

Serenity tucked the communicator into a small leather bag she got from Darien, along with her few belongings. Putting it on the small wooden table, she went to take a shower.

~ End of Flashback ~

Queen Serenity sat down quietly on the balcony, watching the leaves rustle in the soft breeze. 

"Sel, is there something bothering you? Your daughter is safe, is she not?" The Queen of Earth sat down beside the Lunarian Queen. 

"Yes, yes. I have been thinking, your son, Tranquility." She said softly.

The Terran Queen stiffened at the mention of Tranquility's name. "Yes?" She asked curtly.

"Serenity and Tran got along so well when they were but children. Even if he was older by three years." Queen Serenity said.

"Please, Serenity. I don't want to…"

"Gaia, listen. Tran is… away. I think we should cancel it and perhaps… let Endymion take over." 

Queen Gaia sighed. "I have thought about that Serenity, but it wouldn't be right. You could tell from the start that Serenity loved being with Tran. It wouldn't right to let Endymion take the… take it." 

"She was three than, and he was six. I admit, they were perfect together, but she's older now, and she doesn't even remember who Tran is. Maybe… just maybe she will agree to Endymion." 

"Even if she does agree, what of Endymion? What if he doesn't want to? He might be upset. I know my son, he has a temper." 

"Even so, perhaps something might spark, or something might change, and that's what I'm waiting for. Tran wouldn't want to delay Serenity like this, he would want her to have a bigger, brighter future, and Endymion is the key." 

Queen Gaia looked away as tears rushed down her cheeks. Queen Serenity looked at her and pulled her into a hug. 

"The past is the past, don't stress on it. The future always holds brighter and better things, and it will work. Somehow, it will work."

~

I know, it's still very short but it's bad luck when your teacher lives next door to you… I will try to get chapters on regularly, and don't ask who Tran, or what IT is. You'll find out soon enough. 

Please leave a review or two, suggestions are appreciated. See you guys next time! 


	7. Bad News

I'm afraid I have a bit of bad news. My computer is dying… there's a virus infection and I haven't been able to get rid of it. It deleted all the stories I've been working on and I am currently trying to recover them, but I'm afraid I'll have to rewrite most of them again. I'm very sorry about the delay but it might be several weeks before I post again. I have so far only recovered part of Chapter 7 for White Lies and have lost all the others. I will try to rewrite it ASAP and post it on. I hope you guys will be patient and wait for a while. Also, school is starting for me. High school, to tell the truth and I'm a total wreck… **;_; **

I will try to post regularly when I rewrite the chapters but I can't guarantee anything. But I do have a new story that I accidentally saved in another file. It has only three chapters written so far. You guys can look into that if you want to. I will post it later in the week. The title is Love Isn't Always Deadly.

And if you're wondering, I have finished White Lies and just started editing the first three chapters of Superhero… and it's really hard for me to remember the details, I made them quite specific. I hope to see most of you guys again when I finish repairing my computer. Sorry again to all, and yes, I badly need a new comp. 

~Dani


	8. Goodbye

Disclaimer: Whaddya want from me?! I don't own it already!

White Lies

Chapter 7 Part 1

"Darien!" The shrill scream echoed throughout the small cott and past the glimmering lake where the dark-haired man sat thinking. 

Darien jumped and tripped over a rock edged into the dirt behind him, falling face-first onto the ground. This was just NOT his day… Jumping to his feet, Darien sighed. What did he do this time? With a choked gasp, he realized that he had forgotten to close the door to his room. 'Does she know?' He wondered in worriedly as he hurried back to the cott. 

But that was not the case. As Darien pushed open the door, a yellowish-blonde blur flew past the furniture and crashed straight into him. He stumbled back a few steps and threw a hand on the wall to stable himself. Smelling the familiar scent of vanilla and cherry blossoms, he sighed contentedly. 

"Serenity… what is it?" He looked down at the young Princess.

"A-a SPIDER!" She sniffled and ran behind Darien's back.

He cocked an eyebrow and looked around the cott. "Spider…?"

"Yes! There!" Serenity timidly pointed a finger towards the sofa. 

Darien walked towards the couch and flicked the small spider off. "Well, it's gone now, so I supposed you can come in?" He grinned lopsidedly. 

"No! Now, it' probably running all over the place!" Serenity shuddered and took a few steps back. 

Darien sighed again. He quickly located the spider and picked it up, flinging it out the door. "There. Now, come in before you catch a cold!" He dragged her in the door and shut it firmly behind her.

Serenity breathed a sigh of relief. Throwing herself onto Darien, she kissed him lightly on the lips. "Thanks." 

Darien put his forehead against hers. "Serenity…"

She put a finger to his lips. "Shush. I know what you have to say. I'll visit. I promise."

"No. It's too risky. No one must know about… us." Darien spoke carefully.

"Fine. I'll sneak here." 

"No."

"Why not? I promise, no one will know Darien!" She pouted.

Darien almost choked. "Ok… just… cut with that face…" He trailed off.

Serenity grinned. "Gotcha."

Darien cocked an eyebrow. "Don't they teach you to "speak properly" in the palace?" 

Serenity rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately, I've never listened." 

Darien shook his head. 'And I thought I was the only one who never listened…'

~

"Luna, is everything prepared and ready?"

"Yes, of course Your Majesty."

"Good. And you said something about the Prince of Earth?"

"Yes, but he is nowhere to be seen. I've heard something about the fact's that he's been gone from the palace for awhile." 

"I see… Any reports on his location, or where they suspect him to be?"

"No… but I've heard chatter about him disguising himself."

"I see…" 

~

Serenity yelped in surprise as the blonde Senshi appeared before her. Within seconds, Darien rushed to the scene.

Mina giggled at the sight of the two; flustered, yet relieved. "So… what's going on with you two?"

Serenity blushed; Darien raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean Mina?" 

Mina sighed. "Serenity… any idiot can figure out that something obviously happened between you two." She flashed a devious grin at her.

Serenity was stuck on words. 

"Come on. Why don't you tell me about it when we get back?"

"All right…" She sighed dejectedly.

Mina looked from Darien to the Princess. "Damn it!" She feigned. "I left the communicator at the Palace. Be right back!"

Darien stared as Mina's form disappeared in thin air. "Wow… how did she-"

"It's called teleportation. All the planets have it, except Earth." Serenity smiled sadly.

"Then how did she-"

"We have to use our own energy to teleport here. It's quite tiring."

"Sere…" 

She bit her lip as she ran into his arms. "I love you…"

**

Meanwhile, in a nearby bush, Mina sighed contentedly. "I wish I had someone to love me like that…"

**

He brushed wisps of pale blonde away from her face. "Don't…" 

"Darien, I'll-"

"Shush. I know. I'll miss you too, but I don't want to risk it anymore, okay?" He rested his head against hers.

She nodded slowly as she finally let go of him. "You can come out now Mina." She sighed.

Darien cocked his head questioningly. A sheepish Venusian appeared from a bush with twigs and leaves nestled in her hair. "Serenity…"

"No! Zip!" Serenity made a motion across her lips as she looked at her exasperatedly. "You never change do you?"

Mina frowned but kept her mouth shut.

"Shall we go?" She gestured. 

"All right Princess." 

Without looking back at Darien, Serenity closed her eyes as the all too familiar feeling of her energy surrounded her. Everything disappeared and for a millisecond, she was surrounded by a silver glow, then the walls of the palace came into view. 

~

This is only Part 1 of Chapter 7. Thanks to all of you for your support, any feedback is appreciated. 


End file.
